fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
King Boo
King Boo is a major antagonist in the Mario series, serving as the main antagonist of the Luigi's Mansion series and Luigi's arch nemesis. He is also an ally of Bowser and has helped him in his schemes, but is shown to be perfectly capable of enacting villainous plans himself, as he's been able to capture Mario on multiple occasions. King Boo, as his name suggests, is the king of all ghosts, and in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon is shown to be the ruler of the Paranormal Dimension. He has a deep hatred for the Mario Bros., especially Luigi, stemming from them defeating various Boos on their adventures. While not the biggest Boo, he has abilities that far surpass that of the average ghost, and wields a number of magical powers. As shown in Luigi's Mansion, his power is directly proportional to the number of Boos in his vicinity. King Boo's design is inconsistent and changes from game to game. Usually, he simply appears as a larger Boo with a crown that resembles that of Princess Peach. In the Luigi's Mansion series, he has a far more sinister appearance, with a blue mouth and tongue, pink eyes shrouded in darkness, and a jewel on his crown that grants him his powers. The reasoning for this is unknown. History ''Luigi's Mansion'' King Boo makes his debut in . Prior to the events of the game, Professor E. Gadd manages to capture Boolossus, and uses a device known as the Ghost Portrificationizer to turn him into a portrait and hang it in the gallery of his lab in Boo Woods. This angers King Boo, and he and his army of Boos storm the lab to free Boolossus, as well as all the other ghosts E. Gadd captured. Following this, King Boo creates a giant mansion next to the professor's lab that he, his Boo minions, and the freed portrait ghosts use as a base of operations. He then decides to exact revenge on Mario and Luigi for attacking all the Boos on their adventures. He sends a letter to Luigi, saying he won a mansion in a contest and provides a location for the prize. Suspicious about winning the mansion since he didn't enter the contest at all, Luigi asks Mario to investigate, saying he will arrive shortly after. Mario agrees and checks out the mansion for himself, but is quickly overwhelmed by King Boo's forces and is trapped in a painting, hung in the Secret Altar in the basement of the mansion. Happy with this turn of events, King Boo waits for Luigi so he can capture him and hang him next to Mario. While exploring the mansion, Luigi presses a button in the Storage Room, opening a door and causing a swarm of Boos, including King Boo, to attack Luigi. However, they stop when they notice he has the Poltergust 3000, given to him by Professor E. Gadd. Since it is one of the few things King Boo fears, he and his Boos retreat, with him hiding in the Secret Altar. In order to battle King Boo, Luigi must retrieve a key to the Secret Altar in Vincent Van Gore holds in the Artist's Studio on the third floor of the mansion. Even after he retrieves the key, Luigi still can't enter the Secret Altar without King Boo blowing him back to the Foyer on the first floor. Since his power is related to the number of Boos in the mansion, Luigi can weaken this power by finding and capturing Boos with the Poltergust 3000. Once 40 of the mansion's 50 Boos are defeated, King Boo loses the ability to blow Luigi back, and challenges him himself. Eager to turn Luigi into a painting and hang him next to Mario, King Boo makes the Mario painting transform into a Bowser painting, which inhales Luigi into an arena that resembles the mansion's roof, where he fights a giant Bowser. In reality, this is King Boo in a Bowser suit that he controls from the inside and uses as a shield. From inside the suit, King Boo can spit fireballs and inhale Luigi and spit him out. He can also throw spiked bombs that explode after some time; Luigi can use the Poltergust 3000 to suck in the bombs and throw them in the Bowser suit's mouth, causing it to explode and blasting the suit's head off, exposing King Boo. Luigi can then use the Poltergust 3000 to attack King Boo, but must dodge the floating Bowser head that shoots icy blasts at him. After awhile, King Boo will go back into the suit as the head reattaches itself. This cycle must be repeated until King Boo is defeated and sucked into the Poltergust 3000. Once defeated, Luigi takes King Boo's crown, worth 5000G, and puts it with his treasure collection. Professor E. Gadd then frees Mario from his portrait, and turns King Boo into a portrait to hang it in his gallery. ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' After the events of Luigi's Mansion, Professor E. Gadd sold his portrait of King Boo in a garage sale, allowing him to escape the portrait and seek revenge. While E. Gadd is studying the ghosts in Evershade Valley, King Boo breaks the Dark Moon that hangs over the valley, turning the once-friendly ghosts into very hostile ones and minions of King Boo. E. Gadd enlists on Luigi's help once again, this time with his new Poltergust 5000 found in Gloomy Manor. King Boo hides in Treacherous Mansion, the last mansion explored in the game. While exploring it, Luigi finds out that he captured Mario in a painting just like he did before. After securing the last piece of the Dark Moon, King Boo kidnaps Luigi and sends him to the Paranormal Dimension, where they have their final battle, with King Boo planning to exact his revenge on Luigi for his previous defeat. King Boo has several attacks, from shooting lightning bolts on the ground to summoning spiked balls to cover the arena. He can also leap into the air and fall on Luigi, causing a shockwave that can still hit him if he misses. After being damaged by the Poltergust 5000, Luigi will then be chased by him down a hallway, with obstacles that needed to be carefully maneuvered around. After being defeated, King Boo is sucked into the Poltergust 5000, once again captured by E. Gadd, and the Dark Moon is put back together, restoring peace to Evershade Valley. ''Luigi's Mansion 3'' Appearances Paper Luigi King Boo appears late in the game, taking Princess Daisy, Princess Eclair, and the Chestnut King at the wedding of Eclair and the Chestnut King. He tries to get the Marvellous Compass and Star Sprites, but fails to. In the end, he uses the three members of Royalty to boost his power with a special machine. He later gets the Compass and Star Sprites, and supercharges his machine, becoming Lord Fear. Luigi Vs King Boo: Quest for the Princess King Boo will appear as the main antagonist in Luigi Vs King Boo: Quest for the Princess. Here, he kidnaps Princess Daisy in an effort to conquer Sarasaland, and Luigi comes to rescue her. Nothing much else has been confirmed, however. Mario Rugby League King Boo is a player on the Bowser Villains team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a skillful player with average strength and speed. His special skill is to phase through players to avoid tackling. Luigi & Waluigi King Boo is the Boss of Boo Island in Luigi & Waluigi and gains a new transformation called King Boom Boo. Mario Singalong Rocks! King Boo makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Rocks! to unlock him you have to complete Story Mode twice and sing The Animals House of the Rising Sun in Karoke Mode at least once. King Boo reappears in Mario Singalong Down Under! as a default character. To unlock him in Mario Singalong Legends! you have to sing "Every Breath You Take" by The Police in Karoke mode at least once and complete Story mode twice. McBoo's Mansion King Boo appear as a half main, half minor character in the McBoo's Mansion series. He is the leader of the Boo Troop and McBoo & co's boss. He was weakened and was wounded at his ego by the events of Luigi's Mansion, making him very short-tempered. Super Waluigi! King Boo appears as the main antagonist and final boss of Super Waluigi!. He steals a legendary treasure from Waluigi and uses it for his own evil purposes. As the final boss, he appears both as his regular form and a new form. When in his first form, he uses his screams, crown, and tongue to attack. If you ground pound his tongue 3 times, he burps up the crown, but then falls on it. The second phase is harder. King Boo, with the power of the crown, is now part of the Moon. In this form, he can shoots beams of lasers at you, uses his tongue to smash things, and even spits up smaller Boo's. You have to ground pound his tongue 5 times. If you do, he shrinks back into King Boo, and disappears, leaving the crown for you. Mario Kart Burst King Boo has been confirmed to be an unlockable heavyweight character in Mario Kart Burst. He is unlocked by winning lighting cup on 100cc. Captain Toad: Pokémon Trainer King Boo appears in Captain Toad: Pokémon Trainer as a member of Royal 4 (the game's Elite 4). He specializes in Ghost and Dark type Pokémon. He can be challenged for the fisrt time after defeating the Team Shell. His room is located at Peach's Castle's secret tower, between Lady Rosalina's room and The Big Door. Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star King Boo was first mentioned by Mario in the fifth chapter as the latter was consoling Luigi after his lost to Bowser two chapters prior. It wasn't until the eighth chapter that King Boo made an actual appearance. In that chapter, King Boo and his underlings showed up at Ludwig's horror castle as Luigi/Mr. L, Lady Bow, Vivian, Doopliss, Mimi, and Nastasia were in the process of searching for one of the eight Purity Stars. Upon hearing Mr. L boast that he wasn't afraid of ghosts, King Boo immediately recognized his voice as Luigi's, and showed up to confront him. Much to King Boo's annoyance, Mr. L stated that he had no recollection of him. Shortly afterwards, King Boo tried to coax Bow, Vivian, and Doopliss into joining him and the other Boos, claiming that Luigi "takes sheer pleasure and delight in stripping ghosts of their freedom". Unfazed by King Boo's manipulation attempt, the three of them turned down his offer. Shortly afterwards, King Boo ordered his army to attack the heroes. After Doopliss had all of the Boos transformed into pigs (with the exception of King Boo's newest recruit, Shade, who left the area minutes prior to the battle), King Boo decided to have him sealed behind a painting in order for his powers to wear off. He then did the same to Nastasia for a similar reason, figuring that he and the other Boos would have a better advantage if Luigi were to be transformed back into his original, "cowardly" self. Once the Boos were changed back to normal, King Boo decided to merge with all of them and became '''King Boolossus'. Although Luigi and the remaining heroes tried fighting him off, King Boolossus, due to his immortality, continued to recover from any and all damage that was inflicted upon him. As such, they had no choice but to flee, with King Boolossus promptly giving chase. After they reach a dead end, King Boolossus held Luigi, Bow, Vivian, and Mimi down with telekinesis, materialized, and merged the picture frames that he intended to trap them in. Just as he was in the process of doing so, Professor E. Gadd used the Pixelator to warp the Poltergust 5000 into the room, breaking King Boolossus's concentration. Not wanting to get sucked up again, King Boolossus tried to flee, but Luigi managed to keep him from doing so by snagging him just in time before he flew through the wall, effectively putting an end to the deranged ghostly king's ambitions once again. Just as Professor E. Gadd pixelated himself into the area to congratulate Luigi and company in person, he revealed that Shade, of all people, was the one who informed him about their dire situation. After Doopliss and Nastasia were changed back to normal, E. Gadd decided to bring the Poltergust 5000 back to his laboratory in order to run King Boolossus through the Ghost Portrificationizer. After Luigi and company were finished defeating Ludwig and retrieving the Purity Star that he had in his possession, they all went to E. Gadd's laboratory, where a surprise birthday party for Luigi (and by extension, Mario) was being held. ''Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch King Boo appears in ''Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch (mainly known as Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Deluxe) as a playable character. He is a Tricky character type and his special move is Painting Shot. He is a starter character. His default partner is Boo. His team name is the King Boo Kings. ''Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest King Boo reappears in ''Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest as a boss fought in the Conundrum Manor (though in reality his fight takes place in the Paranormal Dimension). King Boo is first seen when the brothers reach a certain floor in the mansion, seen having a tea party with multiple Boos. Once he notices Mario and Luigi (and begins to lament the times where he kidnapped and trapped Mario in a painting, and Luigi had to defeat him using the Poltergust 5000), he orders the Boos to take care of them (forming the boss Jumb-Boo). He is seen again on the top floor of the manor, where he transports Mario and Luigi to the Paranormal Dimension for his boss battle. After being defeated, he disappears and leaves behind the gems on his crown, which are used to open the entrance door (which was locked earlier once the bros enter the manor for the first time). Battle His attacks are similar to the ones used in ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'', though he has new attacks; King Boo will create shockwaves by slamming into the ground four times, which will knock Mario and Luigi away for the rest of the attack duration should they be hit by the attack. Depending on which position he is in before he slams into the ground, either Mario and Luigi must jump first before the other bro jumps. If he slams into the ground hard (which makes the shockwave bigger, stronger and slower-moving), the attack will end prematurely, though spiked balls will fall onto the bros, which must be countered with a Hammer. He will also try to slap both bros by splitting into two and floating up to them, which should be countered by Hammering him multiple times to get him to stop. He can also summon Boos to capture the current Ally they have in their party, and threatens to harm them should they directly attack them or his minions, similar to how he did this with Paper Mario in the aforementioned game. When he is low on health, King Boo will resort to slamming the platform, tilting it and launching the bros into the window of a mansion hallway, where he will chase after them via rolling into them in an attempt to flatten them. While traversing through the hallway, Mario and Luigi must jump over opened drawers that will stop them dead in their tracks, sand patches that will slow them down, and suits of armor that will swing their axes downwards. After avoiding all of those dangers, Mario and Luigi will hop right back on the main platform and the battle resumes after that. If King Boo catches up to one of them, they will take major damage. ''Super Speedstar RPG King Boo makes an appearance as a boss in ''Super Speedstar RPG, under the moniker of Phantom King Boo. King Boo's appearance in this game takes on a reddish tint and appears with the Phantom Ruby in his crown as opposed to his original gemstone. His boss battle has him inflict the Fear status on the party, which allows them to become more susceptible to his attacks. He attacks with Bowser heads that fire off fireballs and getting illusionary boos to attack his fear-stricken opponents. When defeated, it's revealed that it's actually the doing of Infinite, who disappears immediately afterwards. Mario Tennis: Heroes Vs Villains King Boo appears as a playable character in Mario Tennis: Heroes Vs Villains marking his first appearance in a Mario Tennis game. King Boo is a tricky type having curved slices but slower hits and ball speeds. King Boo’s zone shots are Dissapear (King Boo dissapears and reappears either forwards or backwards) and Crown Teleport (King Boo throws his crown left or right then magically appears under it before it falls to the ground. King Boo’s Special Shot is Cursed Flight in which King Boo flies up quickly to the moon then comes crashing down to hit the ball. King Boo’s hero is Luigi and his Hero Special Shot is Painting Trap where he throws a painting at Luigi who gets stuck in it for a shot time. If Luigi uses his Villian Special Shot Cancel King bok will Throw the Painting But Luigi will step out of the way just before. ''Mario & Sonic at the Previous Olympic Games King Boo appears as a rival. At the Salt Lake 2002 Olympics, he is a rival in Alpine skiing and at the Athens 2004 Olympics, he is a rival in judo. Mario Kart: Infinity Remix King Boo appears as an unlockable character in ''Mario Kart: Infinity Remix, unlocked randomly after winning a gold trophy on any cup and engine class. He is a cruiser weight character, meaning that he has decently high speed and weight stats, but poor acceleration and handling stats. He also has balanced traction and mini-turbo stats. King Boo also has an alternate costumes based on his appearance in the Luigi's Mansion series, unlocked by winning a gold trophy as King Boo. ''Super Smash Bros. Charged King Boo appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Charged as a playable newcomer. He has 30 alternate costumes total, with 15 being based on his normal design with the other 15 based on his design in the Luigi's Mansion series. King Boo has a few unique quirks, such as him being constantly floating above ground, allowing him to not only dodge some low-profile attacks, but also be completely immune to shockwave-based attacks that only affect grounded opponents, such as POW Blocks. More crucial to his playstyle are his Boos which can appear to cheer him on; when he deals 25% damage, a Boo will appear, increasing his stats somewhat. He can have up to five Boos at once, more than doubling his stats and making him much harder to defeat. However, if he takes 35% damage, one of the Boos will disappear, lowering his stats. Should he be KO'ed, all the Boos will disappear. King Boo's moveset is based on his attacks in the Luigi's Mansion series, as well as abilities other Boo enemies have, including making scary faces from the Paper Mario series for his forward smash and teleporting for his up special. He can use his side special, Portrait, to trap enemies in a portrait and leave them vulnerable to attack, similar to Yoshi's Egg Lay in previous Smash titles. Trivia *King Boo is not married to Queen Boo, their naming is pure coincidence. *King Boo can obtain the King Boom Boo form without the four Gold Boos, although it will be weaker. Quotes }} Gallery }} Category:Characters in the SLW Series Category:Royalty Category:Undead Category:Bosses Category:Villains kingboo Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Members of The Agony Squad Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:McBoo (series) unknown boo Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Team Flame-Scotland Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:YoshiEgg (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Flame (series)/Sports Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:McToons Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Males Category:Clyde Racing Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario (series) Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Kenny Koopa (series) Category:Ghosts Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Spirits Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought Category:Mario Kart Turbo Circuit Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Kings Category:Fantendo Corruption Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Goomsday Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart S Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Playable Characters in Mario Party All-Stars Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Boom Boom Trilogy Category:Main Antagonists Category:Mario Villains Category:The Mario Kart: Double Dash!!! U Unlockables Category:Super Princess Peach (series) Category:Antagonists Category:Mario and Sonic Party: Halloween Special Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit